


barn celebrations

by serenamarisa



Series: Robron Week 2020 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Fluff, M/M, what we didn't get on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamarisa/pseuds/serenamarisa
Summary: Robron week 2020 day 4 + 5 - Affair + Celebrate.What we didn't get on Robert's birthday during the affair.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	barn celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> so short but hopefully it makes up for the Robronless episode!

The sounds of birds chirping, and a bright ray of sunshine awoke Robert. He squinted in the light and turned over to see the clock on the desk next to his bed.

8:25am it read.

He quickly sat up, cursing himself for lying in when he realised what day it was. It was April 22nd. His birthday.

He turned around to see the bed empty next to him, no note, no nothing. Just sheets and a pile of pillows. He knew Chrissie was still upset about Donny’s revelation last night- how he was planning on taking their son away, just to get back at her – but he had to admit there was still a feeling tugging at his chest as he woke up alone.

“Happy birthday to me.” He mumbled as he stood up to walk over to their en-suite.

-

“Mum, I’m going out for a bit before work.” Aaron said as he walked out from the back room and into the bar, his eyes glued to his phone.

“What?” she complained, “With who? What’s in the bag?”

He looked up and frowned, “Uh- none of your business.”

“It is when you’re my son and you’ve just narrowly escaped an assault charge!” she exclaimed, waving her hands about.

Aaron just sighed and turned to leave, ignoring the shouts of his name behind him.

-

Robert’s phone made a beeping sound as he stepped out of the stuffy shower and into the cool air of the bathroom. He walked over to the sink where it was sitting and turned the screen on.

 **_Aaron_ ** _: Barn. 20 minutes._

He sighed and considered just ignoring it. He knew that Aaron was still annoyed with him for ditching his idea of the hotel, family issues getting in the way of everything, and he didn’t really want to be hounded on today of all days.

Drying his hair with the towel, he picked up his phone and typed out his message.

 **_You_ ** _: If you’re still annoyed, I’d rather not find out the hard way._

He stared at himself in the faded mirror as he waited for the reply.

 **_Aaron_ ** _: I’m not. Just meet me in 20, OK?_

Robert picked up his phone and left the bathroom, ready to make up an excuse to leave the house.

-

Finding an excuse was easier than he thought. He presumed that Chrissie would find it weird, him leaving this early – especially on his birthday. She hadn’t even given it a second thought. Obviously, she’d forgotten what today actually was, too busy being caught up with all the Donny business to notice.

He tried not to think too much into it as he drove to the barn, the one that him and Aaron had started to make a regular meeting place.

When he got there, Aaron’s car was already parked out the front. He checked his watch and saw that he was right on time and silently congratulated himself even though he knew that Aaron would make a snarky comment about him turning up after him – not that he would be complaining, after all it made what happened next even better.

“Before you say anything, Aaron, I’m actually right on-” He started when he stepped through the door but stopped as he saw what was on the other side, “…time.”

Two chocolate muffins were sat on a hay bale, one with a singular lit candle and the other with just icing. A smiling Aaron was sat behind them, his back straight and his hands resting on his knees.

“Happy birthday.” Aaron said nervously, smiling up at Robert.

Robert was speechless. He didn’t even remember telling Aaron his birthday, never mind expecting _him_ to remember it or consider doing something for it.

“I know it’s not a lot and it’s early in the day but…” Aaron explained nervously, looking down at the cakes. “I figured we wouldn’t be able to do something proper, you know, considering-”

“It’s amazing.” Robert interrupted him, still stood by the barn door.

Aaron smiled and then motioned for Robert to come and sit opposite him on a hay bale, the other side of the cakes.

When Robert sat down, Aaron pointed to the cake with the candle, “That’s yours, obviously. Didn’t think 29 candles would fit, given it’s such a big number.” He teased and received a stare from Robert.

“Oi, you’ll be old like me soon. It sneaks up on ya.” Robert retorted and Aaron just laughed as he picked up his own candle-less muffin.

He looked up at Robert who was just watching him with soft eyes, “Well, make a wish then!”

Robert closed his eyes and smiled, bringing the muffin up to his face to blow out the candle. Aaron watched as he skimmed his tongue over his lips before quickly blowing on the flame and opening his eyes again. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

They both took the cakes out of the cases and Robert put the blown-out candle on top of the discarded cases.

They locked eyes and Aaron lifted his cake up in the air, holding it next to Robert’s. They touched them together as if to make a toast.

“To barn celebrations.” Aaron jokingly announced, the smile not disappearing from his face.

“To barn celebrations.” Robert repeated as he took a bite out of the muffin.

It was the best muffin he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> kudos and comments would be much appreciated :)


End file.
